Quelle Beaute
by LadyAlexis
Summary: Erik gets a second chance at life after a chance encounter with someone from his past. Now he must come to terms and understand why he had tried so hard to forget her. Based on Kay's version but got some GB in it.
1. Part One: Erik

**A/N : This is based on Kay's version, of course with some minor changes here and there to advance the storyline. Unfortunately, my beta was unable to complete her task, therefore there may be goofs here and there, please if you see one, let me know so that I may fix it, goofs in my stories make me twitch severely. I would love a review to hear what everyone thinks. I'm not a novice writer, but certainly not a pro, so suggestions are always taken if given nicely.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of either Gaston Leroux or Susan Kay with the exception of Lenita. I do not claim ownership of anything Phantom related, anytime, anywhere…although I wish I could own Erik, but hey, don't we all?**

* * *

Quelle Beauté

Part One:

Erik

Although with my efforts to do so otherwise, I simply could not stay away. I loathed Paris for the most part and its inhabitants, but it was my Opera House that I could not leave behind. More than a year had passed since the fire, to be precise, eighteen months since I lost all below the cellars and still, to my dismay it stood alone and untouched. The broken windows had not been replaced, the exterior still black with soot and the whole….in overall neglect. My heart sunk as I felt I could wretch where I stood. I continued to walk around the exterior, my accursed mask hidden from view by the familiar black hood, shaking to control the despair that threatened to erupt from inside me. It appeared that no one even noticed, nor cared that such a landmark was crumbling before them.

All except one person, that is.

The woman that I spied out of the corner of my hooded sight was looking up in awe and admiration. That, I could not understand. Awe at a destroyed building? I had to see her more closely, for surely, she was new to Paris and did not understand.

I could only see her from the back at first. Her sleek, dark hair hung midway down her back, pinned only up from the sides and contrasted with her soft blue gown. Yet, as I inched closer, moving softly from one hidden corner to another, her face came into view.

That unmistakable face.

That olive skin accented by eyes that were bluer than turquoise.

In shock, I mumbled only one word, "Lenita?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being so short, it is just a setup. The next part is divided into two sections and you will set up the story nicely.**


	2. Part Two: In The Dark of Night

Part Two:

Erik stirred in the late evening, no longer able to focus on the papers that outlined the shah's new lavish home. He squinted as the figures, lines, curves all began to become distorted. Indeed, as Nadir had told him, he was in need of food to order to keep his strength. Slowly, he stood and ventured out of his dark cave toward the daroga's home in order to take a well deserved meal.

Lenita was reported to be one of the most treasured of the Khanum's girls. It was her beauty beyond years that most pleased the shah when he found her at a young age and brought her to his home to be trained in service to his royal bed. She was well trained for her coming duty with the Shah, yet had not been taken in that fashion. Tonight, however, she took great risk to leave the palace in search of the mysterious man that so stirred the Khanum's desire.

As she ventured further and further from the palace, she felt certain she had not been followed, yet her hands still shook. She had to see for herself, the man that existed behind the veil of the Khanum. She found the entrance to the daroga's home and slipped in through an open patch in his hedge line. Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, she realized she was on the opposite side of the grounds and dropping to her knees, proceeded to crawl around the parameter until she saw the small light the flickered from below. She immediately recognized it. Beyond that entrance laid the opening to Erik's secluded apartment, just as she remembered…

Relieved to find the small door was open, she softly knocked. No response. Without invitation, she ventured inside. The room was full of papers, endless rows of rolled up documents, the contents inside, she was unsure. Books littered the floor, stacked up along the walls and pouring out of the small inset bookshelf. She ran her hand admiringly across their leather-bound covers, wondering when he possibly had the time to read them all. She looked up and walked in the direction of the only set of candles that were lit, on a shelf beside his small desk. Spread out upon the desk itself was different drawings, the numbers, measurements she could not understand, but the sharp lines, curves and design she could only surmise as the shah's new home. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Her shaking fingers touched the delicate paper, careful not to smudge the ink, as if touching it made it seem more real to her. This was in fact a most intelligent man, much more intelligent than she had seen with her own veiled eyes.

"What are you doing?" came a growling, angry voice accompanying a strong hand that grabbed her hair and pulled her face around. She was greeted by a white mask and dark eyes that signaled most displeasure. She could hardly find her voice, but knew she must in order to save her life.

"Mmm..Master…forgive me." She began to beg. Her words did not seem to soften him. He threw her to the floor and sat down at his desk, elbows on his knees, studying her veiled face.

"Why are you taking such a chance, venturing into my home like this? Certainly you know I could kill you for your prying eyes."

"Yes…Master." She uttered. She was unsure if she would be killed, but felt the truth would serve her better than lies.

"Then, why are you here?" he asked again, but this time his voice had lessened in tone and was replaced by an air of curiosity.

Her reasons seemed now to fail her and she could only mutter, "I do not know Master."

He raised one eyebrow and said almost mockingly, "Surely, dear one, you must know something. Perhaps your name?"

That she did know… if nothing else. "Lenita, Master."

"Come forward Lenita." He instructed with a sweep of his hand.

She kept her head bowed but crawled on her knees until he caught her shoulders. He took her chin and pulled her upward to him. "Do not have fear of me any longer. My anger will subside, if you are honest with me now, do you understand?

She nodded without a thought.

His tone changed once more, "You are one of the Khanum's girls, is that right?"

"Yes Master. Perhaps you have memory of me?"

He saw her eyes for the first time and did indeed remember her. Fondly recalled her more than once from behind the gauze curtain, lying at the Khanum's side. The only girl…the only girl that did not scream and cry at the sight of his hideousness when he revealed his face that first meeting inside the Khanum's private chamber, but instead was filled with a strange look of, dared he think it…compassion… set in eyes that were like the color of the sea. Yes, he remembered her.

"You had no fear of me then, why?" he asked her.

"Your face did not pain me Master…" she began cautiously, but stopped when his eyes narrowed.

He laughed a mockingly cruel laugh, not at her, but at himself, "No one looks at my face without pain…why…." He shook his head.

She softly continued, "…I too have come to face the reality of cruel disfigurement." She lowered her head to hide tears that loomed in the rims of her eyes, begging to fall. She prayed he would not ask further, but knew his curious nature would require further explanation.

He was intrigued, to say the least. "Continue…"

"I was a very young child when my brother was born Master. He was marked with the cruelty of a misshapen head, one eye missing, left with nothing but a deep hole to his skull. My parents…they did not flinch, but cried for him, as they knew his fate. Surely, he would be torn from their arms and burned alive, they could not bear the very thought. My mother did not turn away but instead, she suckled him, loved him, my father…he sang to him, then gently as he slept….." The soft voice stopped, unable to speak it, but Erik knew what she meant.

"Your Father killed him, did he not?"

Lenita could only nod for a short moment before summoning the courage to continue, "Yes…smothered him. It was the only way to put him out of his misery, a safe, soft death Master, to spare him the harsh death he surely would have been given by the village as they would view him a punishment from Allah himself..." her words failed again, this time followed by softly flowing tears.

Erik too felt his eyes fill with tears and he turned from Lenita to hide them. Perhaps, if his mother had been stronger, she would have smothered him, sparing him the life he now knew….

He gathered himself and inhaled deeply, "Dear child, I am sorry for your pain, but this does not explain why you have ventured out from the Khanum's palace."

A lingering breath left Lenita's mouth and she spoke delicately, "Again master, I know not why I come here, other than I needed to see you. To confess to you…"

"Confess what my dear? Tell me what sin you have committed."

"The sin of curiosity, Master. I saw, with my own eyes the night the Daroga brought that young girl to you, a gift from the Shah. The gift was genuine, but the choice was not. The Khanum chose the gift herself. The girl had displeased her earlier and when it came time to choose, she did not offer for volunteers as the Shah had wished, she simply picked her, knowing at her young and inexperienced age she would be too frightened to do what you wanted of her, then you would not take use of her and that would mean her death."

Erik swallowed hard and continued to listen.

"I was there in the death chamber, hidden behind the Khanum when you arrived." Lenita continued, "I know you took no pleasure at the prospect of seeing her die, which is why you left. The Khanum, Master, she is an angry and jealous soul, even if you had taken the girl, she still would have died."

"You took great risk to tell me something that I already knew." He simply replied.

"Yes. But there is something else."

"Then speak it."

"She had decided to offer you a second girl. One older with more training, yet still unknown to the Shah's bed."

"And how did you come by this information?"

"I overheard her telling the Shah, Master. I know my ears should not hear of such things, but the Khanum is not known for being secretive, nor quiet."

"Go on…"

"She plans on bringing her to you personally and will insist on you taking the girl, in the presence of her own eyes. A test, a test Master, to see if this girl can use her art of seduction on a man…a man the Khanum refers to as 'hideously numb'…"

"What is the punishment if she refuses?"

"I heard her say that her throat would be slit from ear to ear in front of you."

"And what if _I_ refuse?"

"The same, Master."

"And if she _cannot_?"

"Cannot, Master?"

"If she tries and_ fails_ dear one, what would be her fate?"

Lenita shuttered at the thought, "Master, she told the Shah that if the girl failed, she would…she would undergo mutilation."

Erik knew what that meant, that the young girl would be no more than like a eunuch. His face flushed with anger as he stood and began to pace. Indeed, the Khanum shared in his love for torture, yet she enjoyed torturing innocents. That, even with all he had done, he could not reconcile.

He turned back to her, "Tell me, who is this young girl? What is her name?"

She sucked in a breath and replied, "It is I, Master."

"You?" His breath left his body momentarily. _That_, he did not expect.

"Yes. I am to be your gift."

"And you came to see…see if I could be seduced, or if I was truly a hideously numb monster." He meant it as a question, yet it came from his lips as a cruel statement.

"I know you are not a monster Master. I have seen that many times in her chamber, and I see it now."

"You flatter, but you are still frightened of me." He paused, looking down at Lenita's hands, which undeniably still shook. His eyes rose to hers then, searching for any reaction that spoke her feelings. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, Master."

Erik nodded, pleased at her advanced age and maturity, but still unsure she knew exactly what she was subjecting herself to. He returned to the chair and sat down to face her, "You have not seen the true nature of my disfigurement beyond that of a gauze curtain." He told her with stone cold reality. "Come forward and remove my mask."

She did indeed hesitate, but only for a moment. She sat up from her knees and leaned forward, her hands settling on his bent legs. With her left hand, she reached up and took the edge of his mask and with showing no reservation, pulled it away, letting it drop to the floor. Unquestionably, his face was much worse than had shown behind the curtain, but she willed herself not to flinch in the sight of it. In fact, the more she looked upon him, the less disfigured he appeared. His eyes were deep and thoughtful, emotional, spiritual and she lost herself in them.

"True, you do not shy away in my sight." He groaned softly, not out of anger, but reacting to a sudden burst of need…a physical pain that shot through his body, causing him to flinch outwardly and clutch at the edges of his long cape.

She whispered softly, "Quelle beauté se trouve au delà de ces yeux."

Almost unsure of what he had heard, his eyes narrowed and he asked, "What did you say?"

For a moment, Lenita was frightened, thinking she had over stepped her bounds or perhaps had said the phrase wrong. "Master?"

"You said _what beauty lies beyond these eyes_, how do you know French?" He was moved beyond words.

She relaxed, pleased with herself for being correct. "You have spoken it to the Khanum more than once. It was such a beautiful and romantic language that I felt I must learn it, so I sent word to my brother to have books on French instruction smuggled into the palace for me. A very difficult language to learn, but I have managed a few phrases here and there."

Erik was impressed. "You can read then?"

"Yes Master. My parents were both educated, therefore from an early age, I was taught to read and write."

"You spoke of a brother."

"My eldest brother, Master. He lives in the next village."

"And he knows of your life?"

"He does. He knows that I do not choose this life freely. The shah does not know I have family, I did not want him to be used against me as I have seen him do many times."

He nodded, "When were you to be presented to me?"

"Sundown tomorrow, Master."

"The Khanum knows that I have not indulged in the pleasure of a woman." He said curtly, his hand again clutching his cape, then he stopped and removed the garment, letting it fall against the back of the chair.

"Yes."

"And you are willing to change that?"

Lenita smiled behind her veil and answered, "If you like of me, Master."

To say _like of her_ would be a gross understatement. He leaned forward and removed her veil. Her eyes, as lovely as they were, were nothing compared to the rest of her face. He stood and allowed her to stand with him. "You understand that you could be receiving a death sentence." He said to her. "For, if you do not perform your duty, you will be killed."

"Yes, Master, and if I _do_ perform my duty, the Khanum's intense and jealous rage will demand I be killed as well."

"Then, I will ask this only once." He began, his hands clutching into fists that turned his knuckles white. "As I asked of the other young girl that was before me. Lay with me once and it will buy your freedom."

Her eyes softened, "And, as you said to her, it might not be as bad as I imagine."

His breath seeped from his lungs, "Does that mean yes?"

She nodded, "Yes."

* * *

A/N: Umm…I apologize…when I submitted the story and put in the title, it did not have the accent mark for beauté. Don't hurt me, I don't have it on my computer. Hey, I just work here….

And don't panic, there is more coming….


	3. Part Two: Continued

For a moment it was if the world stood still for him. He had always felt, no matter his skills for architecture, design or music, no woman would dare look upon him, no woman would be willing to give him the physical affection he so desired. To fulfill the aching need that stirred, kept him up so many nights in sweat filled torment. His mind could hardly wrap around the idea that this woman came to him of her own free will and offered herself to him.

_Gratitude_. Such a mild term for what he felt at that moment.

Lenita could sense the relief, but also the apprehension and she spoke softly to him, "Master, we must put on a show for the Khanum tomorrow evening. I must perform for her, pretend I am frightened…."

His eyes darted to her so quickly, she almost jumped. Reality set in. She must not go through with the charade, not for the Khanum's sick pleasure. "No," he grabbed her hands. "Tonight, with no eyes to watch us, I will take you to my bed, then at sunrise, I will see to your freedom. You will not return to the palace tonight." He instructed.

"No, Master. I knew my fate when I came here. I cannot escape it, for there is no where I can hide. If it is meant for me to die at her hands, then I shall."

Erik would hear of no such thing. Surely, Nadir would help hide the young woman, take her to the next village. "The Daroga owes me great favor. He will deliver you to your brother's home."

"Master, he would not allow such a thing…"

That shocked him. No matter how many Persian customs eluded his understanding, this one confused him even more. "Does your brother not wish for your safe return?"

"He does, but you do not understand. Virgin or not, I am…unclean… now that I have been trained to be the shah's lover, whether or not he has used me in that fashion. My brother knows he could not bring me to his home, it would shame him."

_Barbaric_…Erik knew that to be true, although he hated it. But, his mind stirred another idea. "Tell me, has your brother taken wives?" he asked her.

"Yes, Master, he has taken three."

"Then he will take a fourth."

"Master?" she looked at him strangely.

"The Daroga will forge the necessary papers that say you are a wife, not a sister. No one will inquire anything of you. Trading of wives is common among your people, do you not agree? Your beauty would certainly be worthy of trade and your virginity would not be questioned. Would your brother agree to such a deception?"

"Yes, Master." Her mouth curled with a bright smile, which pleased Erik greatly. He so desired a wife of his own, but knew, there was no way he could make Lenita his bride, for he could not shield her from the Khanum's rage, even under the veil of honorable marriage.

He stood, taking her with him, leading her to his bedroom. Silent again for a moment, he allowed his eyes to take in her full beauty. Lack of direct conversation gave way to his bodies cry for immediate gratification. His eyes betrayed him, trying in vein to see what lied beneath the thin wrapped clothing. In one rush of white hot sensation, blood ran like fire to his most neglected parts, causing an almost feverish reaction that he could not explain, yet knew very well how to satisfy. He came to Lenita and she could see the passion that had grown in just the last few moments. Her eyes showed fright, but her heart dared not try to flee.

He stood inches from her, close to the wall next to his small bed and gingerly touched her neck, stroking downwards. "I give you this one last chance to leave; for beyond this point I cannot…I will not stop." She nodded, her body also responding to his touch, the close proximity of his body to hers.

He put his mouth onto hers and together, it was if an explosion sent them both spiraling backwards, Lenita's back flat against the wall. He pressed himself onto her small framed body, his knees kicking her long legs apart. Lenita allowed him to do with her as he would, complying with each movement he made. He settled between her legs, his hand grabbing one thigh, pressing it into him, his hips moving against her. She gave a small sigh, pulling away from his hungry lips, just long enough to take a deep breath, before allowing him to possess them again. Her hands ran up his chest, wrapping around his neck and settling on his dark hair, her fingers twining though the thick, soft mass. Her actions only spurred him on and he pressed himself into her a second time, this time lingering. She could feel him bulging through his pants, straining to be free.

He pulled her from the wall, perhaps rougher than he should have, but she did not protest the action. He walked her to the bed and sat her down, standing over her with her face to his torso. "Remove my trousers." He demanded in a low and hoarse tone. She liked it, liked that she could bring that out in him and immediately complied with his wish. She reached up and unbuckled the top of his trousers, but stopped, preferring instead to run her hands down slowly, brushing over his now very hard erection that pushed against the unyielding fabric.

He hissed through clinched teeth, unsure if he could stand anymore, but not wishing for her to stop just yet. She pressed against him harder, stroking upward, then raking nails downward and back up again in immediate succession.

"Bloody hell…" he uttered, followed by a deep, long moan, a pleasing and passionate sound that Lenita liked hearing. She could very well continue all night, as long as he made that sound for her. Erik, on the other hand, was quickly losing control over his body. He gripped her hands to stop her and said again, a bit more forceful, "I said, _remove_ them, Lenita."

A smile crept over her face as she looked up at him, feeling more in control by the second. She unzipped his trousers and running her hand inside the waistband, slid them down his body with infuriatingly slowness. With his stomach now exposed to her, she leaned in and kissed the skin below his bellybutton before taking it into her mouth, nibbling and pulling at it.

Her long, dark hair ran through his fingers like water. He pulled her from him and for a moment, she wondered if she had displeased him, but he simply touched her chin, lifting her up to her feet. "There will be time for exploration later, dear one." He told her. "Now, I must take you or I shall waste myself on these fine silk sheets."

She sat herself on the bed again, this time on her knees, pulling him to her. He pressed his body against her, allowing her to slowly lie on her back underneath him. He placed both of his hands on either side of her head and kissed her deeply. This time, nothing was between them but her thin gown and she groaned, wishing the material could simply disappear.

Erik lifted his body up, sensing her wishes and pulled the material up her body and over her head. Now, she was naked before him, the sight moving him to the point where he could almost sing. Although he was unaccustomed to seeing the female form beyond that of books or fine art work, her body was no less perfect to him. Her skin, almost olive in color instead of the usual tan of typical Persian women, was soft and supple to the touch. She smelled of delicate flowers, not the sickening cologne that the Khanum usually wore when around him, believing it pleased him. Her hips were wide and ample and he took great pleasure in exploring them with his hands.

But it was all still new to him. He would learn from her experience later, now he wanted her, _needed_ her.

Kicking her legs apart wide, he settled between them, looking deep into her eyes, knowing while this would bring him his first taste of true pleasure, for a moment, it would bring her only pain. He cupped her face in his hand and when she nodded, pushed himself into her agonizingly slow. She inhaled sharply, her eyes still full of passion. He was stopped by the wall of her virginity and he looked at her again, his eyes searching for reassurance that he was doing the right thing. She again nodded, gripping his shoulders. He pushed through, feeling the break in her body and immediately stopping. Lenita cried out, biting her bottom lip and panting against the tears that formed.

"Shhh…." He kissed her cheek, giving her all the time she needed, but soon she nodded again, ready to continue.

He proceeded, and this time, did not stop until he was met with her body's natural resistance. There, he held himself, his mind overwhelmed by the wondrous feeling of finally being inside a woman.

How long he'd waited for this moment….twenty-five years…._twenty-five long years_.

Soon, Lenita's hips began to move under him, signaling to him that she wanted more and he complied, moving in and out of her, driven solely by instinct and his many dreams. She drew her legs up, squeezing against his waist and he grabbed one of them, pulling it over his back, pressing himself into her as far as he could go.

"Oh my…." Her mouth uttered as her body was being pleased in a way she knew the Shah could not match.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked her, unsure if he read her emotions correctly.

"No, Master."

He stopped. This time, Master would not do. He no longer wished it, feeling they were now equals. Somehow, taking her as she is calling him Master made him feel as if he was almost….raping her.

"Do not call me that….anymore." his voice managed to say through his pleasurable moans. "I am….Erik."

"But…" she tried to protest.

"Call me, Erik." He began moving inside her once more.

She cried out, "Yes, Erik!"

He smiled inwardly. He liked how that sounded from her, liked how it sounded for a woman to call his name, not out of fear or panic, but from passion.

"Say it again."

She panted, her words not able to form.

He repeated, this time with a deep and long push, "Say…it….again."

"Yes, Erik!" she cried, her nails digging into his shoulders, causing what he was sure was pain, but he could not identify it as such.

Lenita's body began to shake and for a moment, Erik was unsure as to why, until her eyes clinched shut and her mouth gasped. He knew now she was close to the edge, an event he was sure even shocked Lenita herself.

"Yes, let yourself go….let me feel you…" he lowered his head and placed his mouth on her exposed neck, licking the skin before clamping down and sucking hard. His body shook, fighting to hold out, wanting this moment to last forever.

"I…do not know…..if I….can…I know you cannot hold out much….longer…" she gasped.

He summoned the strength to ignore his own body, for a moment, he simply looked at her and commanded, "Open your eyes." Now he was determined. She would not leave him without experiencing her own pleasure.

She did so.

"Look at me….it will come, let it….keep your eyes on me, I want to see it all."

She took a deep breath and relaxed her body, her eyes never leaving his. His movements within her increased in intensity and speed, his body overtaking his mind. Foreheads touching, his eyes locked onto hers as well, losing himself in their intoxicating color.

"I…." she muttered, again her body beginning to shake, but this time, he knew she was close.

"Yes, Lenita, now….now…" he groaned, his own body ready to release into her.

She cried out in pleasure, her arms wrapping hard around him, her eyes clinching shut.

"Look at me!" he commanded and her eyes shot back to him as she continued to cry his name.

His body gave way and Lenita put her hands on both sides of his face, feeling the contrast between smooth and rough and kissed his mouth with deep affection.

Erik sunk into her kiss, her swallowing his passionate cries, as if he was drowning in a sea of immense contentment and delight. His body fell onto hers and he took pleasure in just feeling her body next to him.

"I never…." He pulled away from her lips and looked at her face, beaded with sweat, but full of pure contentment.

She simply smiled at him and that smile spoke more than any volume of books could ever express.

"I was here to give you pleasure, Ma….uh, Erik. And you ended up giving me pleasure instead." She whispered.

"We gave each other pleasure. I may not be very experienced in this, but I am sure that is how you make love, dear one."

"I was only trained to give."

"Yes, and such a shame, to waste such talent on a man who does not appreciate it." He moved off of her and lay on his back.

Lenita sat up, reality setting in. "Erik….if I leave, the Khanum will simply send another girl. She will not be deterred from this. I must return to the harem, and be brought before you once more."

Erik shook his head profusely. "No, I know of a way to deal with the Khanum, to appease her and spare anymore young girls from such a horrible fate."

"But, how?"

"Do not worry. By the time she arrives tomorrow evening, you will be safe with your brother in his home." He pulled her down to him, so she lay on top of his body.

"But…" she opened her mouth in protest once more, but his lips covering hers stopped any further word from escaping. He groaned as he body stirred once more.

No, he was not done with her, not just yet.

Within the next two hours, Nadir was present, papers in hand and ready to deliver Lenita to her brother. Erik stood by the door, his shirt tail from his trousers, no jacket, hair mildly disheveled. Nadir noted his appearance yet kept silent, simply giving Erik a few short stares.

"Are you ready?" Nadir asked Lenita and she nodded, approaching Erik. She reached up out of the way of the other men and removed his mask before placing a soft kiss on his disfigured cheek, allowing her lips to linger on his smooth skin longer than perhaps she should have, but did not care.

"I….do not know how….to….." she began, handing him his mask.

Erik smiled, looking at her lovely body and soft face, her cheeks rosy now from their lovemaking. He rubbed his cheek, and in the most appreciative voice he had, spoke simply, "You just did."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, sex rather early, but it plays into the rest, trust me. And forgive me, but I'm not up on Persian customs, so I'm making rather liberal guesses and assumptions for the sake of the story. Thanks for understanding. ;)**


	4. Part Three: Lenita

Part Three:

Lenita

And so, there I was again, standing in front of the Opera House, shivering against the cold wind that blew close to sundown. It had been nearly three months since I had last stood there, my eyes scanning over the dilapidated structure.

Nothing. Again.

I sighed deeply, amazed and saddened. I could not understand how anyone could let this beautiful construction worsen. Did anyone care?

Yes, I knew who built it. I need not look further than the Shah's Palace for that answer. It had to be him, the mysterious man that wore the striking white mask, known to me only as Erik. The man, dare I say it, that so intrigued me that I risked my life to find under the cover of night, so, so long ago.

Has it really been that long? Nearly ten years. So much has happened.

As per Erik's instruction, I was taken by the Daroga of Mazenderan, placed into a wagon, covered in a blanket and straw and moved in silence to the village where my brother resided with his three wives and five children. With papers in hand, the Daroga carefully explained his intentions and what he was to do. While elated that I had made an escape, he was still leery, until a rather large wad of money was placed into his hand for the inconvenience. Yes, that closed his mouth rather quickly.

My brother, to his blessing, inherited my father's very distinct Persian features, while I inherited my mother's soft Greek features. Mother and Father met while he, a farmer and merchant, encountered her, a Greek missionary, on her travels through Mazenderan. They fell in love, but of course it was strictly forbidden to marry, so they married outside Persia, and kept Mother covered to hide her fairer complexion, her soft brown eyes never giving away her true origin. How did I inherit my unusual blue eyes then, you ask? Ah, a gift from a Greek grandmother I never knew, or at least that is what Mother always told me.

It was my olive skin and blue eyes that so caught the eye of the Shah on a visit through the village many years later…

My parents had been dead only a few months and after moving to live with my brother, I had just arrived back in the square with one of my brother's wives to help sell the vegetables. I was spotted, even at the young age of nineteen and immediately taken, without a word to anyone. Of course my brother knew what had happened as I was able to send correspondence to him within the next month, but it was all over for me. I was ruined. I accepted my fate and learned quickly over the ensuing two years how to handle myself, and stay on the good side of the Khanum.

Even then, I was not sure why the Khanum chose me to be the second gift for Erik, knowing I would die in the event. Perhaps she was jealous that the Shah had shown me so much favor, that in the two years since my arrival, he had yet taken me to his bed. But now that I am older, I feel it was something else……and most likely. Erik and I shared a glance.

It a dark night when he was summoned for the first time to the Khanum's private chamber. I was seated with the other girls at the Khanum's side when he came into the room. I had not been present at the first meeting at the balcony overlooking the Shah's precious garden, but I had heard about it, for it is widely known how the eunuchs love to talk. Yet for all their outspoken tongues, I had to see for myself, this mysterious man that had enthralled the Khanum so greatly. His regal appearance, accented with a long, black cape and black gloves, gave such an air about him that I had to blink several times, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me.

But it was his voice.

His voice was like a song, carried on the wind. I found myself straining, inching close to the gauze curtain that separated us, just to get a closer listen. His white mask was unmistakable and I was curious as to the nature of it all, apparently, so was the Khanum.

She insisted he remove it once more.

He refused.

I almost choked. No one refused the Khanum, well, and lived to tell about it.

She insisted further. He again refused. She threatened to remove his manhood and place it in a small jar of brine. I cringed at the very thought of such a virile man being reduced to such a state.

I smirked when he asked her if a _small_ jar could contain him, not so much for the smart retort as the Khanum's shocked reaction. Fortunately, I was not seen doing this because of my veil or surely I would not be telling this story now.

Finally, in frustration, he removed his mask and threw it to the ground. The loud pitched squeals of panic from the other girls was so deafening that it even shocked Erik himself.

And then, it happened.

I did not scream. And he noticed. His eyes shot to me and for what seemed like a lifetime, but only a couple of seconds and our eyes locked. Our gaze was only broken by the Khanum ordering us all from the room. I had no choice but to leave, but I lingered as long as possible, all the while, his eyes not leaving mine.

The Khanum noticed, she missed nothing.

So, that is my only explanation for her sudden insistence that I be used in that fashion. My death sentence was set and while lying in my bed that night, I knew I had to find Erik, if only to warn him of her sick new game. My life was not important.

That night. I could go on about it for the rest of my days, but…I must move on.

I had been living under my brother's roof as his wife for a year when another band of Greek missionaries came to the area. Brother sought them out and told them of our half-Greek heritage and his wish, as well as our parent's wish that I be sent away for my education. Thus after that meeting I was taken by the missionaries, where I traveled with them for a time before being sponsored and sent here to Paris to live among a fine French family.

It was here, on this Parisian street, that I first saw the Opera House in all of its glory. Three years ago. My…such a long time. I admired it, still do really. I knew he built it, no proof really, it was just a feeling. Reports in the papers after the now infamous fire called him "Erik, The Opera Ghost". Even after word came of his 'death', I knew he did not die. True genius such as this does not die.

So, as I stood, looking over the Opera House once more, I began to feel the stare of eyes upon me. I turned to my left, then to my right, but saw no one.

Then, I heard it, that voice carried on the wind.

"Lenita?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this part is rather short, the next part will be also, but be patient, it will all work out. Thanks for the reviews! I will be updating soon!**


End file.
